Gotta Have You
by Simallyher
Summary: For so long it had just been him and House. Him, House and Vicodin. WILSONCAMERON small wilsonhouse


**Author: fyreanjel**

**Title: Gotta Have You**  
**Summary: **For so long it had just been him and House. Him, House and Vicodin.  
**Ship: **Cameron/Wilson  
**Rating: M**  
**Warning:** (ex: Spoilers, death, etc.) Graphic Sex Scenes  
**Author's Note: Really didn't think it would end up like this, but I was following guidelines from someone else…and this is what I got. I don't own any of the characters just the park.  
**

**Gotta Have You**

**Somedays**

For so long it had just been him and House. Him, House and Vicodin. Of course House flirted with Cuddy and he was married to Bonnie or Julie. It didn't matter; he spent most of this time with House anyway. That's probably how it started, their friendship grew into something else, something that was put to the test and failed when _she _came along. She was a puzzle House couldn't figure out, the puzzle that took House's attention away from him. So he did what any normal, jealous man, who is in-love with his best friend, would do. He spent time with her, got to know her weaknesses, and hopefully use them against House.

But he was wrong, her weaknesses only proved to enhance House's interest with her, drive a wedge further between them. He didn't know what he could do anymore; the man he loved was falling for a woman.

'Cameron, are you free tonight?' He asked, poking his head in the office,

'Actually, not tonight,' She replied, a hint of sadness crept in.

'Oh OK, well if you change your mind.'

'I won't,' she stated quickly. 'I don't know what's happening here but I'm not sure if I can handle it.'

'What exactly do you think is happening?' He leant against the doorframe.

'You're dissecting me James, finding little snippets of information that you can formulate together,' she sighed. 'I understand why you're dong it, I really do, I'd be the same way if someone was honing in on the man I loved. But I'm not honing in on him James, and I can't hang out with you knowing that you're just waiting for me to slip up.'

'Allison…' He started.

'You love him James, nothing I can do about that,' she collected the last of her things and brushed past he.

'Please wait…'

'Some days you just can't help who you love, but it's surprising that you can live with it,' she gave him a smile and walked out. It was in that moment that he realised who she really loved.

**Samson**

House had mentioned she had gotten herself a boyfriend, and in doing so, lost half of House's interest. He didn't know much about Samson, but he and House were nearly back to where they were a couple years ago now. Oddly though, he was beginning to feel he didn't want to be back there. Something had changed over the two years, and not just his divorce from Julie. Something inside him had begun to switch off. House's lips travelling across his neck as they lay in bed didn't hold as much excitement as it used to; House's hands resting on his hips in the lab was beginning to feel wrong.

He loved him, he knew that, but something was missing. Something, he didn't need before but needed now. He watched as Samson picked Allison up for the night, he was all charm. Allison would be a fool to let him go, but there was something missing in her eyes when she smiled these days. If he was being honest, something disappeared from her eyes the day she told him that she knew. The day she told him bluntly that he loved House, something died. He had hoped having Samson would bring it back, but it hadn't.

'Ready to go home?' House asked from behind him.

'What? Oh yeah, whenever you're ready,' he smile half-heartedly.

'Something bothering you?' House had changed since they had started up again.

'Allison, does she look happy to you?' he asked.

'Sure, she's got a great boyfriend, why wouldn't she be?' Allison glanced back at them momentarily before her and Samson got into the elevator. 'On second thoughts, no she's not.'

'Didn't think so, can you talk to her? She's not to keen on me these days,' he asked as they made their way to elevators.

'Sure,' House answered getting into the elevator. This new House was really bugging him. He waited, he wished for that snarky comment to follow, but it didn't come.

'Damn it House!' He finally burst as the doors opened in the lobby.

'What?'

'What happened to you? When did you start being Mr Nice Guy?' He kept going.

'I thought you liked the new me,' House stared at him.

'Not as much as the old you, at least with the old you I knew where I stood, I knew you then,' He sighed.

'Guess we just swapped personalities then, because I was about to ask you; since when have you and Cameron not been talking? That was my thing, to ignore people, not yours,' House snapped.

Something on his face must have changed because House suddenly switched from annoyed to alert. He didn't like it when he did it before, it's even scarier now. Especially since it meant he was going to say something damning, and he was certain the lobby was packed.

'You're in love with her,' House laughed.

'I'm sorry?' Not the expected outcome.

'When did you fall for our resident Immunologist?' Oh, snark, House is coming back.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' He stuttered.

'See, I don't believe you, and judging by her face, she loves you.'  
Crap crap crappety crap. 'Look, I don't love her, I have what I want.'

'You're off the hook for now, don't think I will let this rest,' House grinned, returning to Mr Nice Guy.

**Swinging through lies**

He had eluded House's questions about Cameron for the next few weeks, while slowly she came back to him. Samson was distant memory by the time they had lunch again. Her tears had dried and his heart was still skipping an obscene amount of beats around her. House never gave him this many problems, he simply got him drunk one night and screwed him stupid. Literally, Stacey had no idea House's sudden good mood was because of his 'talents'. But Cameron wouldn't allow that, she was still toying with House, sleeping with Chase had caused inconvenient daydreams to distract him. His only solace was a set of swings three blocks from the hospital. Swinging released the tension in his body, not quite as good as sex, but close enough. The thrill of pushing himself further, harder thrusts to achieve a higher result. The movement itself had him orgasming in his pants. Coming to a gradual stop had him tensing up; she was standing there watching him. How did she know about this place?

'Something up?' She called.

'Nothing drastic, how'd you find me?'

'I followed you, great cum face,' she grinned from the faint light.

'Thanks, now if only I saw yours,' He quipped.

'Keep up with this disappearing and you might see it first hand,' they were joking, he knew that. It still turned him on.

'Well that might be an interesting development,' He jumped off the swing, landing just before her. Breathing heavily he only achieved to bring her scent closer and his arousal higher.

'We are alone,' Cameron gestured to the empty park.

He stepped closer. 'Don't tempt me,' he whispered.

'Maybe you just need some prompting,' Cameron stepped away from him.

'I don't need any prompting Allison, you know that,' He watched as he began to successfully back her up against the frame of the playground.

'Perhaps you've forgotten that I know how easy it is to tempt you,' Cameron backed fully into the framework.

'Then why do it at all?' He breathed against her neck, drowning in her scent.

'Seeing how far you would go,' she whispered.

'Wrong night,' Wilson nipped at her neck. 'I'm sorry.' His lips moved savagely down her neck, his fingers tearing open her blouse.

'Wilson,' her voice was slightly panicked.

'I'm really sorry,' he bit the top of her breast gently.

'Really bad day?' Cameron tried distracting him.

'You've no idea,' his hands pushed the torn blouse off her shoulders, his lips nipping at her nipples from the outside of the bra.

'House?' Another attempt.

'You,' he growled, swiftly discarding the bra. His lips attaching to her nipples, slowly nipping and sucking the soft pink mounds.

'What'd I do?' she moaned softly.

'Wore this revealingly tight skirt,' he ran his hands down her thighs. 'Every time you bent over, moved even, I got a picture of you stretched out for Chase.'

'That turned you on?' Her moans where louder now, more receptive, he needed the scared tone to prompt him.

'Yes, now be scared,' he pushed her harder against the framework, slipping a hand around the back of her skirt finding the zipper.

'Please don't James,' she whispered, convincingly enough.

'Don't what Allison?' He bit harder into her shoulder as his hands left her zipper, running them up the side of her skirt he lifted her up against the framework.

'James don't, there's no protection!' Cameron shrieked quietly.

'Shhh…I'll be gentle,' Wilson unbuckled his pants, letting them and his boxers drop.

'James,' she moaned. He was far to gone to care how she sounded. His lips connected with hers as he roughly thrusts into her tense body.

'Relax,' he growled, thrusting harder.

'James,' she grinded against him, relaxing just enough to make it easier. 'Feels better.'

'Damn straight,' he grunted, thrusting harder, digging his fingers into her supple buttocks. Hoping he'd leave marks.

'Gah, harder,' she squeaked, biting his shoulder hard, she came on the next thrust. Her shuddering body bringing him over the edge, flattening himself against her he came.

He'd gotten what he wanted, he'd had her, but now he didn't know what to do with her. OK he knew what he wanted to do with her, again and again…maybe for a few months. Maybe House won't smell her perfume on him; maybe he could get away with screwing her over his desk of an afternoon? He was surprised to find he didn't really care, her head was resting on his shoulder, fitting snugly into the nook; nothing felt better. That had him wondering if anything ever would.

**Chasing Cars**

'Where have you been?' House asked as soon as he walked through the door.

'At work, you left before me remember?' He sighed, making his way towards the shower. 'I smell like dead people!'

'Because you work around dead people, do the math it works out!' House called from the lounge.

'Or because we did it in the morgue today,' he muttered to himself. Cameron's sweet perfume being overrun by the dense smell of rotting corpses.

As the water ran down his body, his thoughts returned to his afternoon with her, they'd snuck away from the ward just after House left, it was his idea to use the morgue. No one works there during the afternoon hours, he had no idea why but they don't; which meant ten minutes later he had Cameron spread eagle on a trolley, thrusting against her grinds, biting into her delicate flesh. She'd stopped biting him after they became a regular thing, not wanting House to know was their reasoning. The feel of her body withering beneath his had him jacking off in the shower, he needed her more and more as their affair continued. Twice today he'd wanted to see her, twice he'd resorted to quick wanks under his table. House would want him to perform tonight and he had to, if they went too long without sex House got worried and a worried House was never good. As long as he stayed Mr Nice Guy, they were safe.

'You coming out of there anytime today?' House knocked on the door. 'Your phone rang, Cameron said one of your patients she was looking after was getting worse and you needed to get in. I told her I needed sex and your dying patient could wait.'

'Aren't we Mr Nice and Caring today,' He exited the bathroom dropping a kiss on House's lips. 'I'll go in quickly and be home for sex tonight, how's that?'

'As long as I'm getting some!' House chuckled, helping him into his jacket.

'You know, I really do prefer to old you,' He reminded House as he walked out.

'Ah, but this me is all soft and gentle, sometimes, you're still bruising.'

'You like rough sex House,' He grinned before closing the door.

He reached the hospital in record time, not realising that House had followed him. He went straight to his office where he found Cameron sitting on his desk in nothing but the tie he left there yesterday. His tie had never looked better.

'I need a check up Doctor, something is wrong,' Cameron pouted sliding off his desk and strutting towards him.

He gulped and locked his door. 'What seems to be the problem?'

'I'm getting all achy down here,' Cameron gestured to her crotch. 'I'm getting all flustered and it gets worse every now and then.'

'Have do had anything to relieve the problem lately?' He turned her back to the door, pulling off his sweatshirt and unbuckling his pants. 'When was your last dose?'

'Only two hours ago and I'm already feeling the symptoms again,' Cameron grinned, sliding his fresh boxers down.

'Already?' His eyebrows rose.

'Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the need, the desire and hunger building up? I feel it and I know how to fix it,' Cameron nipped at his chest. 'Can you fix me?'

He lifted her against the door. 'I think I know the correct dosage,' he stopped playing, thrusting hard into her, feeling her body clench just at his intrusion nearly sent him over.

'I need more than this,' she hissed into his ear.

He held her close as she navigated them to the desk, a few minor things falling to the ground. She wanted more, he was gong to give her more. More than she'd ever had, harder and rougher than he'd ever been. His thoughts mingled with House and the prospect of sex twice tonight, but as her hands clamped around his shoulders and her legs around his butt, he realised all too late that he forgot to lock the sliding door. Glancing up he saw an ashen face House, fury bubbling beneath the surface but he was committed now; nothing could stop their motion. This dance they'd been practising for months now. He should be guilty, he'd been caught cheating, but he couldn't feel anything but Cameron tightening around his member, drawing his seed out like a snake from a burrow. It wasn't the first time they'd practised unsafe sex, he wasn't sure why this time was standing stark in his memory banks. Maybe because House had suddenly slipped from angry to masturbation, maybe because seeing House masturbating while he was screwing Cameron had him hard in seconds. Within moment Cameron knew House was there and it only served to keep her going, withering as she was, they kept going. So did the night, it didn't stop when they did, it kept moving through their arguing; their break-up; House's sharp, hard thrusts; Cameron's warm, soft bed. Right through to morning, with Cameron's alarm blaring _Gotta Have You _by The Weepies.

House should've known a woman would separate them at some point, just not like this. Not with him needing Cameron, having to have Cameron like coffee in the morning. It had all started out with him sabotaging Cameron, how had things become so crooked that he needed her to breathe, that he was now helping House find himself a new woman; moving on from their gay relationship. The world kept spinning madly on though, through everything, it kept on spinning.


End file.
